Amor Inocente
by sora-nya
Summary: ¡¿Qué pasaría si el pequeño rubio más educado, tierno y tímido se te declarara a gritos! Es una pequeña historia en el que la lectora es compañera de la infancia de Eren (tu hermano), Mikasa y Armin. Esta historieta no se sale de la realidad de esta serie. Es ARMINXLECTORA. Historia ROMÁNTICA y DULCE. ¿Más adelante posible LeviXLector? ¿O Un amor no tan inocente? o.O?
1. Chapter 1

**Me decidí a escribir esta corta historia pues creo que no hay ningún ARMIN X LECTORA. Lo escribo más bien por entretenimiento y disfrute personal que por buscar "fama" seguidores, favoritos etc... ¡Qué también me gustaría! XD, pero quería una historia tierna, fresca, dulce e inocente y este personaje me pareció muy adecuado y para salir un poco de la rutina de LeviX(uno), LeviX(otro) etc... Y no se yo si acabará un LeviXLectora porque también sale en la historia jajajaja.**

**Bueno espero que les guste ^w^ y que comenten su opinión.**

**Aclaraciones:**

(...)= tu nombre.

(...)(...)= tu nombre y apellido.

_"kfrofneen dnie"=_ pensamientos de los personajes.

**byviun=** palabras importantes.

-Buvyuv ... - = Diálogos.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin NO es mío, es de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias:** posible OoC. Armin x Lector.

**Amor inocente**

-¡Hermano! Espéramee.- Le gritaste desde tu lugar.

-Vamos (…) ¡Llegaremos tarde a los entrenamientos, Mikasa nos ha adelantado mucho!- Grito Eren mirando hacia atrás mientras corría.

Miraste atrás tuya, viendo que Armin todavía estaba atándose las zapatillas.

-Vamos Armin o nos volverán a regañar.

-(…) tu ve yendo, puedes alcanzarlos y no te regañaran.- Se quejó el rubio aun agachado abrochándose los cordones. Tú le sonreíste y amablemente le extendiste tu mano.

-Armin, cuando entenderás que no voy a dejarte atrás. – El chico chasqueó su lengua y se alzó rápidamente _"no quiero ser una carga para nadie y menos para ti"_. Tú le agarrante del brazo y tiraste de él, obligándole a que corriera tras tuya.

-Armin se en lo que estás pensando y quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, nunca vas a ser una carga para mí.

"_No digas eso o me sentiré más atado a ti"_ pensó Armin apretando los ojos y dientes, y ahora él corriendo a tu lado. Sin daros cuenta habíais estado corriendo cogidos de la mano hasta la entrada de las clases.

Entrasteis todos de golpe a la clase, por suerte el profesor se había retrasado. Ya sentados cada uno en su asiento y la respiración recuperada, miraste de reojo a tu izquierda donde se sentaba Armin, observaste que él había hecho lo mismo y figó su mirada rápidamente hacia el frente; su rostro lucía sonrojado pero no sabías si era por la maratón que acababan de tener o porque, al igual que tú, el corazón te dio un pinchazo mientras corrían cogidos de la mano, los dos avergonzados por esa acción inocente.

-Oye hermana, como es que siempre nos llegan a alcanzar Armin y tú- Dijo Eren sacándote de tus pensamientos.

-Oh, la verdad es que Armin me ayuda mucho a seguir siempre el mismo ritmo.

-Con lo lento que es Armin…

- Al menos él piensa no como tú- Saltaste en su defensa.

-Para pensar ya te tengo a ti.- dijo antes de darte un abrazo cariñoso.

-¡Eren Jeager! Deja descansar a tu hermana al menos por las mañanas.- Dijo el maestro mientras entraba por la puerta. Los cuatro se rieron por lo bajo ante las palabras ciertas del maestro.

-¡Buenos días Señor!- dijo toda la clase a la vez con los puños en sus corazones.

-Bien empecemos las clases, os voy avisando que esta tarde tendrán que entrenar durante más tiempo y más duro pues viene algunos altos cargos de las Tropas de Exploración a verlos entrenar.- Tu hermano y tú os mirasteis con los orbes bien abiertos y la boca también _"llego el día en que mostrarían de qué están hechos los Jeager"_ pensaron seguramente los dos.

.

.

.

Ya en el área de entrenamiento y aun no llegado los altos cargos de las Tropas de Exploración os repartieron en grupos de dos: Eren y Mikasa, Armin y tú, Jean y Marco etc…

La tarea consistía en elaborar un plan para derribar a diez titanes en el menor tiempo posible, usando el menos gas, cortes profundos y ataques sigilosos y volver junto a tu compañero, ilesos.

Tras un tiempo de organización entre los integrantes de cada equipo…

-Bien Armin, entonces haremos lo planeado.- éste afirmó con la cabeza.

-Seguro que con tu fuerza y velocidad podremos acabar entre uno de los primeros.

-jeje y gracias a tu inteligencia se ha creado este plan.- se sonrojó y apartó la mirada hacia un lado al decirle esas palabras con ternura.

-Claro, que tú también me has ayudado a elaborar el plan.

-¡Prepárense!- Gritó el maestro con una bengala en la mano alzada- ¡Cuando vean el humo rojo y no estén aquí estarán eliminados y tendrán su castigo correspondiente!

Ya los altos cargos estaban allí: Hange Zoe, Mike Zakarius, Levi Rivaille e incluso el Comandante Erwin Smith. En la línea de salida tu hermano y tú os mirasteis con el ceño fruncido, retándoos.

-Prepárate para perder hermanito.

- Ja ja já, yo seré uno de los elegidos para entrar a las Tropas de Exploración.

-Entonces yo no me puedo quedar atrás.

-Eren yo te protegeré en cualquier momento, no hace falta que te unas a ellos.- dijo la protectora Mikasa.

-Mikasa no necesito de tu ayuda, además estoy hecho para matar titanes.- Dijo Eren rechistando a Mikasa.

-Todavía eres un crio, Eren.- dijiste para pinchar y que se enfadara tu hermano.

-(…), aún piensas en unirte a ellos.- dijo Armin en voz baja con un pequeño tono de tristeza, tú afirmaste con la cabeza.- entonces no seré yo el que se quede atrás.- le dedicaste una sonrisa a su contestación alegrándote por el rubio de gran inteligencia y corazón fuerte y cariñoso.

El maestro disparó la bengala, verde, el juego ya había empezado. Todos salieron corriendo con sus 3DMG a por sus presas, quizás si llegabas una de los tres primeros puestos podrías, desde el principio, tener un buen lugar o preferencia en la Legión de Exploración junto con tus amigos y así poder vengar a tu madre y proteger a tus seres queridos.

Tras una media hora el maestro y los altos cargos empezaron a ver como se veía movimiento en la parte cercana del bosque donde se fueron a entrenar.

-¡Armin rápido solo nos queda llegar donde los superiores y terminaremos!- le gritaste a Armin mientras saltabas de árbol en árbol.

-¡Ya voy (…)! ¡Ten cuidado, no te quedes sin gas que nos pueden quitar puntos!

- No te preocupes haré el truco de la reserva.- dijiste esbozando en tu rostro una sonrisa siniestra.

-Vaya parece que ya van terminando- dijo Levi sin apartar la mirada del bosque.

-No, todavía no han terminado todos. Lo más probable es que sea alguno de los Jeager.-dijo vuestro maestro corrigiendo a Levi.- le ponen mucho empeño y suelen ser muy competitivos, cosa que les hace sacar todo su potencial.

-Valla asique ahí buenos soldados- dijo el comandante intrigado.

- No solo los gemelos, sino también, sus fieles acompañantes.- el maestro hizo una pausa para que procesaran bien las palabras.- Mikasa Ackerman, hermana adoptiva de los gemelos, fuerte, calmada y muy protectora con Eren. Armin Arlert, un chico muy inteligente, amable y tranquilo pero de cuerpo débil, éste es el mejor amigo de ellos y sobre todo de (…).

- Y dime, ¿cómo son los gemelos?- preguntó el comandante.

-jé, bueno ellos son… son diferentes. Eren Jeager tiene muchísimo empeño en sus labores, es muy testarudo, se mete en problemas y no puede controlar sus emociones, pero su dedicación para entrar en las tropas de Exploración es muy fuerte. En cambio, (…) Jeager tiene una de las notas más altas en los entrenamientos de a cuerpo y además es inteligente; es cariñosa y amigable con todos pero también tiene un carácter fuerte y cuando se enfada…jeje, las cosas vuelan por los aires y solo Armin sabe cómo pararla.

-¿Todos ellos quieren entrar en las Tropas de Exploración?- pregunto Levi, pues llevaba todo este tiempo callado.

-Supongo que sí, de los que estoy seguro, sé que son los Jeager.

-WooaW, ¡Mirar es la chica y el rubio!- gritó Hange con emoción.

- perece que tendremos nuevos reclutas este año.- Rio Mike Zakarius con los ojos cerrados.

-WoohouW, parece que ganamos Armin.- dijiste estirando los brazos al aire y expulsando todo el aire que contenías en los pulmones.

-Sí, parece que volvimos a ganar.- dijo el rubio jadeando en el suelo a cuatro patas.

- Esto tiene que ser celebrado esta noche- le dijiste mientras te sentabas a su lado. Éste se sonrojó al verte sonreír tan simplemente.

-Nee, hermana esto no vale, tienes a Armin como compañero.- dijo Eren cuando ya estaban muy cerca de vosotros.

-Eren si me hubieras hecho caso, el plan habría salido bien y podríamos haber llegado los primeros.- Dijo Mikasa en un tono enfadada pero infantil.

-Bueno lo importante es que hemos llegado uno de los primeros puestos.- replicó Eren a Mikasa mientras éste se echaba con brusquedad de espaldas contra tu espalda.- Me has vuelto a ganar hermanita.- dijo con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados admitiendo su derrota.

-Bueno, mañana por la tarde nos graduamos, asique esta noche nos toca celebrar la graduación y vuestra derrota.- dijiste con una voz maliciosa al final de la frase, alzando con una sonrisa la mano hacia Eren y Armin.

.

.

.


	2. Tras en la habitación de los chicos

Holaa! Lo primero a las chicas que me enviaron sus opiniones sobre esta historia lo siento si no he contestado pero es que no sé muy bien cómo va esto y no sé qué he hecho con los mensajes que no puedo contestar , y como no os he contestado allí os contesto aquí. ^w^:

**Guest: **jajaja gracias, la verdad a mí también me gusta mucho Armin, solo que no actúa en las batallas y a mí me gusta la acción ~-~

**Angy:** gracias ^^ por el principio no lo voy a hacer largo pero…no se… me están dando ganas de alargarlo… XP

**Aclaraciones:**

(...)= tu nombre.

(...)(...)= tu nombre y apellido.

_"kfrofneen dnie"=_ pensamientos de los personajes.

**byviun=** palabras importantes.

-Buvyuv ... - = Diálogos.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin NO es mío, es de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Armin X Lector

**Capítulo 2: Tras en la habitación de los chicos**

-Esto…Eren, tu hermana y Mikasa se han ido a ducharse y vestirse para salir ahora, ¿no?- Preguntó Armin mientras estos se vestían en sus habitaciones tras haber salido de las duchas.

-Sí, ¿es que no has escuchado mientras hablábamos de salir en la noche para celebrar?- dijo Eren un poco molesto en su tono de voz.

-Sí, sí. Claro que he estado escuchando, solo que… no sabía cómo empezar una conversación sobre esto…- Contestó cada vez bajando más el tono de voz que casi lo último no pudo ser audible.

-Armin habla más alto y claro o sino no podré enterarme.

-¡E-Es que esto no es nada fácil decirlo! y menos si eres tú.- dijo girándose bruscamente hacia Eren, que éste le miró deteniendo su acción y girándose hacia él para prestar toda su atención a Armin.

-Armin te ha pasado o alguien se ha metido contigo.- Dijo agarrando al rubio por los hombros. _"vaya esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía"_ pensó el rubio soltando un suspiro de derrota. Éste tomó su tiempo para contestar.

- Veras Eren- comenzó a contarle apartando las manos de Eren de sus hombros.- Y-yo hace tiempo… cu-cuando estamos todos juntos, yo…

-¡Armin! Arranca o las chicas se enfadarán si llegamos tarde.- Cada vez Eren se ponía más nervioso.

-Cu-cuando estamos todos juntos y veo que tú y tu hermana estáis tan juntos y unidos que yo…- parece que Armin ya no podía seguir hablando más y parecía que iba a explotar como una bomba de lo rojo que estaba.

-Ya entiendo- Armin por un instante se sintió aliviado al oír esas palabras.- Si te sientes desplazado solo dímelo y únete a nosotros.- Vaya no sabía ni por donde iban los tiros…

-No es eso Eren- Aclaró antes de seguir contándole.- Me refiero a que yo querría estar en tu lugar.

Eren afirmaba con la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño interesado, pero el rubio se daba cuenta que aún no se estaba enterando a lo que se refería.

-Yo querría estar junto a (…), cogidos de la mano y cariñosamente.

-Eren idiota, lo que te está intentando decir Armin es que está enamorado de tu hermana.- Sonó una voz ronca desde las espaldas de Armin y éste dio un salto al oírlas. Jean se acercaba junto a Marco.

- Lo que te quieren decir, Eren, es que Armin quiere pedir salir a (…), y que te está pidiendo tu permiso.- Aclaró Marco con su voz tranquila, amable y casi inaudible. – tienes pensado pedirle esta noche, ¿no Armin?

-Aaah, ahora entiendo.- confirmó Eren. Lo que el pobre rubio quería que fuera un secreto entre ellos dos, acabó con ser otros los que lo oyeran y se lo explicaran por él.- Armin ¡Claro que te dejo! Sé que tú sabrías cuidar de ella, además (…) necesita una persona que sea amable y delicada como ella.

- La verdad los dos harían buena pareja pues los dos son tímidos e inteligentes.- Sonrió Marco.

- Asique ya sabes Armin, a por (…) esta noche.- dijo Jean divertido y empujándole para que saliera de la habitación hacia esa petición.

**Mientras que en la habitación de las chicas donde se estaban maquillando…**

-Oye (…), ¿no has visto estas semanas a Armin más receloso con nosotros?- Preguntó Mikasa realmente preocupada.

-No, la verdad es que le veo igual que siempre.- Contestaste despreocupadamente.

-Yo le veo que está más distante, como… si estuviera celoso.- es aquí donde pensaste con detenimiento tu contestación.

- Yo lo único que veo es que, a veces parece triste cuando estoy pegada a Eren mucho rato. Creo que en esas ocasiones se siente desplazado por mí.

-Ya veo…- contestó Mikasa en tono bajo.

-Bueno, entonces intentaré que no se sienta así.- Dijiste con energía terminando de pintarte los labios con un gloss rosa palo.

-*Tock, Tock, Tock* ¡Mikasa, (…), ¿estáis ya preparadas?!- gritaron más fuerte de lo que hacía falta desde fuera de la puerta.

-¡Siii! Ya salimos hermano.- Le contestaste.

Estando ya preparadas abriste la puerta con energía para ver cómo se habían vestido. Se arreglaron más que otro día pero sin ir de gala o muy emperifollados. Eren y Armin se quedaron boquiabiertos al veros tan bellas, con sus vestidos y maquilladas.

-¡Woow! Hermana estás preciosa.- dijo mientras te abrazaba con fuerza para levantarte y darte una vuelta en el aire, haciendo que la falda de tu vestido hiciera un círculo perfecto. Cuando te bajó se puso a hablar con Mikasa mientras que tú te acercaste un poco tímida a Armin. Se había puesto una camisa azul marino de manga larga y unos pantalones marrón claro y zapatos marrón oscuro, estaba elegante y olía muy bien, atrayéndote hacia él por su olor dulce.

-Ho-Hola (…), estás muy guapa.- dijo mientras que movía los ojos de un lado para otro sin pararse en ti.

-Gracias Armin, tú también.- dijiste en una sonrisa tímida e inocente.

-Oe, vámonos a cenar ya ¡que tengo mucha hambre!- gritó eren casi en tu oído interrumpiendo el ambiente.

-No hace falta que me grites en el oído hermano, que ya nos vamos a comer algo.- contestaste dándole un puñetazo en la tripa para que se tranquilizara. Te habías arreglado y puesto guapa pero la irritación que te provocaba tu hermano no se iría tan fácilmente.

En todo el trayecto Eren estuvo molestándoles por los nervios que tenía, le comprendías pues por fin tu hermano escogería su camino y podría vengar a su madre, junto a ti. Tú también estabas nerviosa, ahora es cuando realmente empezaba la verdadera batalla en la que tendrían que dar todo lo que tienen o serían carnada para titán...Esos nervios se te acumulaban en el estómago pero debías dejarlos a un lado para poder disfrutar de la fiesta, pues sabías muy bien que sería la primera y quizás la última. Crees que Armin estaba también nervioso porque a él no le agradaba mucho la unión a las tropas de Exploración; en todo el trayecto no habló mirando de un lado para otro sin querer cruzar la mirada contigo, apartándola cuando le mirabas, rozándose de vez en cuando sus antebrazos.

Llegado al bar de verano en donde habían quedado con los demás compañeros del escuadrón, Jean se acercó hacia vosotros.

-Oye Mikasa, te apetece que tomemos algo y luego…no se… darnos una vuelta.-parece que a Jean se le gastaban las pilas pues cada vez empezó a hablar más bajito.

-Jean apártate, no ves que no quiere nada contigo.- dijo en tono faldón acercando su cara gesticulando mucho con la boca.

- Al menos yo tengo chicas tras mía, no como a tú que no te quieren ni los perros.

-Jean retira eso ahora mismo o…-dijo mientras se arremangaba una manga de su camisa.

-eren ¡para! Y tú jean no le provoques.- dijiste interponiendo un brazo tuyo entre ellos.

-Pero hermana este insecto…

-¡Eren Jeager! He dicho que ya basta.- dijiste en un tono grave y ronco frunciendo fuertemente el ceño ante tu hermano. Este al verte realmente enfadada, con un chasquido de lengua se colocó en su postura normal dándoos la espada a Jean y a ti. Mikasa en esto se acercó a Jean.

-Jean que sepas que saldría cien veces antes con un titán que contigo.- casi se pudo oír como el corazón de Jean se rompía en mil pedazos, pero solo Mikasa agarró a Eren por el brazo, y antes de irse- Jean lo siento pero yo decidí con quien querría salir.- y a la fuerza se llevó a Eren.

-O-oye Mikasa, a donde me llevas ¡me estás rompiendo el brazo!

- ¡Si no te movieras no tendría que hacerte daño!

Fueron las últimas palabras que se oyeron de ellos dos, Mikasa por alguna razón se llevaba a Eren lejos de la fiesta… _"no querría matarle ¿verdad?"_ pensaste. _"No, seguro que se lo ha llevado para que no cause problemas_" fue tu inocente contestación.

-Bueno, lo siento jean pero parece que Mikasa está enamorada de otra persona.- Le dirigiste a jean con un tono dulce para evitar que le dolieran esas palabras, pero después de lo que le había dicho ella misma…

-Gracias, no hace falta que te preocupes por mi (…)- Dijo suspirando.- ¡Porque me ha pedido perdón! ¡Eso quiere decir que le importo!

Armin y tú os mirasteis con cara de preocupación, estaba claro que le había rechazado y que no habría posibilidad.

-Bu..bueno Jean nosotros nos vamos dentro del bar a por algo de beber.-dijo el tímido Armin indicándote el interior del bar para que le siguieras.

-Ah! De acuerdo Armin. ¡Suerte_!- _Dijo Jean. _"¿suerte?" "¿Será porque mañana nos inscribimos en las tropas de exploración?"_ pensaste en tu cabeza pero se lo quisiste hacer público a Armin mientras os adentrabais al bar.

-¿A qué se ha referido con lo de "suerte"?

-¿E-eh?- contestó poniéndose rojo como un tomate mirando de un lado a otro.- Cómo queremos ingresar en la legión de exploración será una expresión de que tengamos cuidado.

Pensaste detenidamente en su contestación antes de hablar.

-Cierto, él se unirá a la policía militar…- agachaste la cabeza con pena, pero en tu interior residía un fuerte sentimiento de decir que eso es de cobardes y odiarle, pero no podías, simplemente porque habían sido compañeros en la milicia y no quisieras mandarle a una muerte segura como podría pasar con tus compañeros y contigo…

- Dos San Francisco, por favor.- pidió Armin al camarero.

-Armin a ti ¿no te importa unirte a la legión de exploración?- le preguntaste con la cabeza gacha y sin mirarle.

-Si estamos todos juntos estaremos bien.

-no te pregunto eso, te pregunto si realmente quieres estar **tú** en la legión de exploración.- le volviste a preguntar con más seriedad mirándole a los ojos, alejándoos de la barra del bar con las bebidas.

-no me importa estar en cualquier lugar con tal de estar junto a t-¡vosotros! _"igh, por casi se me escapa"-_ le miraste con duda porque te pareció que iba a decir otra cosa pero no te decidiste a preguntar. Armin te cedió tu bebida y te preguntó que si lo queríais tomar en una mesa apartada tranquilamente. _"este es el primer paso"_ dijo Armin para sus adentros.

Al llegar a la mesa te medio tiraste/sentarte en la silla al fin. Dejaste escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro reposando tu cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla; con esta acción esperabas que Armin te preguntara pero no lo hizo, y de reojo le observaste que estaba mirando fijamente a su vaso con las mejillas muy enrojecidas.

-Armin, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijiste incorporándote en la silla apoyando los codos en la mesa y con una mano tocaste su frente.

-¡Quiah~ Que-que haces (…)!- por casi se cae de espaldas de la silla.

-Armin no te alteres tanto, solo te he tocado la frente porque me parece que tienes fiebre. Estas muy rojo, ¿realmente no te pasa nada?

-¡N-No! Jeje, Se-serán los nervios de la graduación.

Vaya parece que le iba a dar algo porque no paraba de mover los ojos de un lado a otro y cada ver se enrojecía más.

-Aa~armin intenta relajarte que quizá sea esta noche la única que tengamos en paz.- Diste un largo trago a tu bebida disfrutando de su sabor dulce, queriendo beberlo todo de un trago. Armin tras tus palabras se relajó sobre la mesa sujetando su vaso con las dos manos.

-Siempre has tenido un pensamiento negativo sobre las cosas.- hizo una pequeña mueca de sonrisa.

-Solo dijo que puede ser lo más probable.

-No seas así, no todo en esta vida es malo y doloroso.

Hiciste una pausa antes de hablar -Lo sé, por eso mismo quiero investigar que más nos rodea, que es lo que nos convierte así, que hay fuera y dentro de los muros, cómo se hicieron. Todo eso y más quiero saberlo, pero siempre acompañada de mis amigos.- Rozaste sutilmente con los dedos el brazo derecho de Armin, causando que los bellos del brazo se le rizaran.- Armin quiero protegeros y estar con vosotros, y que cuando me hagáis falta nunca falléis.

-(.-…) Yo...pienso lo mismo, por eso mismo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Las palabras del rubio te sorprendieron un poco pues Armin no solía decir con palabras lo que sentía, incluso él mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras y volvió a coger el tono rojizo anterior de sus mejillas.

-Armin yo también estaré contigo. Asique si algo te preocupa me lo puedes decir.- Le giñaste un ojo echándote en tu respaldo y dando un sorbo a tu bebida. Éste asintió con la cabeza apartando la mirada de ti y dando al fin el primer trago a su bebida.

-Mmm~ está realmente bueno esta bebida, me gusta tu elección.

-Gracias (…), esperaba que te gustara.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno, y cambiando un poco de tema, ¿a dónde crees que se ha llevado Mikasa a mi hermano?

-No lo sé, pero parecía molesta con eren. Se lo habrá llevado para alejarle de problemas.

-Cierto. Mi hermano siempre se está metiendo en problemas.-tus palabras sonaron un poco irónicas.

-mira quien fue a hablar, su hermana, la que lanza cosas por los aires.

Los dos se rieron a carcajadas pues era verdad, cuando te enfadabas no había quien te detuviera, bueno sí, solo una persona…

-También recordar esto me viene la escena de Jean siendo rechazado por Mikasa…

-Tiene que ser doloroso que la persona a la que amas te diga un no con tal brusquedad.

-Menos mal que tiene un corazón duro y tozudo, sino haría tiempo que estaría deprimido.

No sabes si las palabras que dijiste le incomodaron pero estuvieron unos minutos sin hablar ni mirarse, solo bebiendo en silencio.

-Dime (…), ¿alguna vez has rechazado o te han rechazado?-preguntó Armin mirándote a los ojos y después apartándolos hacia un punto fijo en la mesa.

-Pues…rechazar… (Repetiste intentando recordar) he tenido que hacerlo un par de veces, y ser rechazada… por ahora no. No es porque me dijeran que no, sino porque no me enamorado nunca, quiero decir, no sé qué es realmente el amor.

En esto los dos se quedaron pensando mirando cada una a un punto fijo paseando sus mentes por el infinito.

-para ti, ¿qué es el amor?- le preguntaste curiosa por saber sobre su opinión.

-Y-yo… no se… nunca lo he llegado a pensar. Solo sé que el amor viene sin avisar y sin decirte quien va a ser o si esa persona te corresponde, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que cuando te llega es intenso y aunque te rechace una y otra vez no cambias de opinión, como lo que siente Jean por Mikasa, y solo puedes pensar en el bien de la otra persona.

-jeje, por lo que estás diciendo parece que estás enamorado de alguien- dijiste terminando la frase con un tono juguetón.

-Esto…yo…

-¡(...)!

Alguien se abalanzó sobre tu espalda tirando un poco de tu bebida al suelo y apenas de recomponerte del susto otro gran peso se abalanzó sobre ti.

-Nee ¡(…)! Que haces aquí a solas con Armin.- dijo Sasha con tono de voz un poco insinuante.

-Eso, eso, que hacéis aquí, que parecéis una parejita, eeh- Connie se acercó tanto a Armin que le hizo que callera al suelo del acercamiento. Armin no pudo más que balbucear y ponerse de un rojo tomate bien intenso.

-nos hemos quedado solos porque Mikasa se ha llevado a Eren lejos del bar y nos hemos quedado hablando nosotros solos.- todas las palabras se podrían tergiversar asique lo explicaste despacio y con cuidado.

-¡Pues veniros a bailar!- más bien que una opción fue una obligación pues Sasha te agarró del brazo tirando de él hacia la pista de baile y Connie hizo lo mismo con Armin. Sasha parecía la reina de la pista moviéndose de un lado a otro con movimientos sin coordinación todo a lo loco y sin parar, apartando y asustando a los otros bailarines de la pista, claro que Connie no se quedaba corto… Tú intentabas bailar serenamente pero la vergüenza que te provocaban esos dos no te lo permitía, por lo que parecía Armin tampoco se sentía cómodo con la atención de todos en las actuaciones ridículas de estos y disimuladamente, junto a Armin, os alegasteis de ellos bailando a la otra punta de la pista de baile.

-¡Bueno, creo que aquí estaremos más cómodos!- no tenías más opción que gritar por el volumen alto de la música

-¡N-No me gusta bailar!- gritó Armin, quizás haya sido la primera vez que le oyes gritar.

-¡Venga Armin, que bailar es divertido!

-¡Es que no sé!

-¡Cómo no vas a saber, vamos sigue mi ritmo!- le agarraste de los antebrazos para poder dirigir sus movimientos. Según iban moviéndose a Armin se le veía cada vez más suelto y la timidez le iba desapareciendo, con eso él mismo se movía por sí solo, se le veía que lo pasaba bien y que disfrutaba del momento, os sonreíais mutuamente e incluso hacíais un par de tonterías bailando. Hasta que de pronto se paró en seco mirando hacia el suelo, te asustaste parando tus movimientos despacio y endureciendo tu rostro lentamente, Armin agarró tu brazo con fuerza y te llevaba casi arrastras de la pista.

-¡Armin qué te pasa, ¿a dónde me llevas?!- le gritaste desde su espalda pero parece que no estaba a la labor a contestar, asique forcejeaste para separarte de su atadura y te paraste en seco a su espalda.

-¡Armin que te pasa de repente!- se quedó unos segundos parado hasta que al fin se giró hacia ti con la vista al suelo.

-Estos momentos son los que más odio.

Parece que Armin estaba diciendo algo pero no podías escucharlo por volumen de la música. Parecía apenado asique te acercaste a él acariciando despacio sus brazos con tus manos.-Armin que te- callo tus palabras con una sacudida seca quitando tus manos de sus brazos.

-No entiendes que no aguanto más con esto- al estar cerca de él podías escuchar más o menos lo que decía.- No puedo seguir con esta farsa, yo (…)...yo… ¡ TE AMO Y QUIERO QUE ME CORRESPONDAS!

Quizás haya sido la primera vez que oías gritar tan fuerte y alto a Armin, más con las palabras que acababa de decirte.

Todo el mundo se paró pues acababa de gritar esas palabras gusto cuando la canción acababa. Éste al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y en la situación en la que se envolvía no pudo evitar ponerse tan rojo que parecía lava recién salida de un volcán y sus piernas empezaron a templar como gelatina no pudo evitar mirar de un lado a otro y observar que todos miraban, vislumbró que entre la multitud se encontraba Jean y Marco con una amplia sonrisa de emoción por sus palabras, a Bertholdt con una sonrisa tímida y Reiner agarrándole por el cuello con el brazo bruscamente como dándole una lección, y muchas más personas conocidas y sin conocer. Hasta que al fin se paró a mirar tu reacción, por tu parte mirabas al suelo no dejando ver nada de tu rostro entre el pelo, cada segundo para Armin se le hacían años y la respuesta sería el resultado de su muerte por los nervios acumulados. Otra canción comenzó y parece que la gente empezó a cansarse en la espera de tu respuesta, la gente comenzó a continuar su baile, tus compañeros de escuadrón empezaron a desanimarse y acabaron por desestimar la respuesta pues se temían un mal desenlace. Incuso pudiste notar como Armin empezaba a desmoronarse ante tu supuesta respuesta.

Antes de que se hundiese en ese pensamiento le jalaste de la mano y lo arrastraste contigo lejos de la pista de baile y del bar, en la puerta de salida miraste a los lados y te dispusiste a correr hacia la derecha con la mano agarrada a Armin, esta vez eras consciente de que le agarrabas de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos para poder sujetarte mejor a él.

-(…) ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas?

No contestaste a ninguna de sus preguntas, corriendo sin parar durante unos diez minutos. Ya los dos jadeantes se pararon dentro de un pequeño bosque con árboles altos, algunos asientos y luces por todo ello. Solo entonces soltaste la mano sujeta a Armin dejándole tras tu espalda, sin aliento al igual que tú.

-¿Qué significa esto (…)?- dijo con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio, con un tono pausado y suave, como si creyera que lo que le ibas a hacerle fuera regañarle, pegarle o algo por el estilo.


End file.
